<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concentrate by Spagballz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674891">Concentrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagballz/pseuds/Spagballz'>Spagballz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Dragon: Jake Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta, Dark subject matter, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Disney, I wrote this then I killed myself, Ice, Lost Episode, Other, Racist Language, Suicide, american dragon lost episode, concentration camp, lost episode disney, racial violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagballz/pseuds/Spagballz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake long and his family are arrested by ICE agents in a lost episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concentrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you are going into this story expecting answers then i apologise as i am still looking for them myself each week with my psychiatrist.  <br/>Why do I need to see a psychiatrist you ask it is because of what i saw when I was interning at the Disney production studios in Florida, i was working<br/>in the cartoon production for the artoon known as American Dragon.  i was really ecited when i started as American Dragon season one was one of my <br/>favourite shows so I was super excited to get to contribute to season 2's creation, even if I wass just making coffee.  </p>
<p>Onme of the perks of the job was that when they had finished an episode they would gether everyone together into the internal veiwing room to watch<br/>the new episodes to provide feedbakck and as a reward.  Today I do wish they didn't do this as the episodes were not reviewed beforehand and due to <br/>the waiver we signed when starting I cananot get compensated for the emotional turmoil this particular viewing did to me and others, several of the employees<br/>quit after this and the lead on art killed himself whish wass why they had to change the art style.  We were all gathered into the room i was excited as this<br/>was my first viewing and everyone had hyped it up to me.  The Lead producer Arnold was at the front and began with some long winded speech which I had been told by<br/>laura we were meant to boo him and shout at him to play the episode already, it was all in good fun.  They started playing the episode once we started shouting Arnold<br/>seemed pleased and acted upset but wass smiling and said let the episode play.  Then i saw thehorror.</p>
<p>The epiode was called concentration.  It began with the usual theme song except there were armed people in the scene and there were official looking vans in the street<br/>the music was slightly off but it was a rough draft so that was to be expected.  I thought there being a military would be pretty cool, how wrong I was.  the episode<br/>began with t=Jake, the American dragon being woken up by loud banging, he made a quippy line about how he was too tired from  all the training with granpa and how <br/>it was too early for this stuff.  Jake got up and went to open his bedroom door.  i had a feeling of foreboding that something wasn't right as the noises seemed to <br/>be loud banging and crying.  Jake started to complain about hayley his little sister probably being sad mum washed her dolly again but then his bedroom door swung open.<br/>It hit him in the face he fell backward as Hyperrealist blood ran from his now broken nose, i jumped and gasp.  Severeal policemen with skulls on their american<br/>flag rushed in and pinned him down and began beating him, jake was moaning in pain.  The police then started dragging him out of the house and as he passed into the living <br/>room he could see his sisster hayley unconscious with black eyes and bruises bleeding from her ears and nose.  his father could not be seen however his mum was crouched <br/>over hayley begging the police to not hurt her and get an ammbulance.  One of the police walked up and kicked Jake in the face then the screen faded to blacj.</p>
<p>jake woke up naked in a room full of other asian people having had his signiture hair cutoff and a number tatooed onto his chest.  Foodog came into the room and Jake<br/>looked at him asking what was going on.  Foodog was wearing a Nazi uniform and called Jake a filthy chinese dog and he had handed his family over to the American<br/>government so they could be Genocided.  Jake started begging him to not kill him and tat granpa would save them.  Foodog then said bring him in and there was granpa in his <br/>dragon form beaten and chained up Foodog then pulled out a gun and killed him.  Jake wass then dragged to showers with the others in the room and was gassed to death.</p>
<p>The episode then ended with hayley begging some guard to not hurt her as the credits rolled.  i was horrified I looked around and so was everyone else I quit that<br/>day as they said it was a mistake and was from mr Disneys personal collection and the Disney was a Nazi!!?? Then I killed myself after typing this up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>